Mardi Gras
by Sailor Seraphim
Summary: A mission in New Orleans? During Mardi Gras? What's a group of Gundam pilots to do during their free time?


Mardi Gras  
A Gundam WIng Fanfic  
By:  
Sailor Seraphim  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes --  
  
None really. This is just a fluffy little fic that took me less than half an hour to write. I felt inspired by the Mardi Gras revelry going on.  
  
SPOILERS -- none besides general knowledge of the series  
  
WARNINGS for lewd bahavior? It's Mardi Gras after all. You've gotta expect that.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The streets were overflowing with revelry and music and, well... sex. But considering that it was Mardi Gras and they were in New Orleans, that was to be expected right? It didn't matter that OZ was trying to take over the world. It didn't matter that somewhere Alliance soliders were being slaughtered. It didn't matter that the colonies were under an aggressive, megalomaniacal grip. All that mattered tonight was the music and the drinking and the sheer FUN. And maybe these people needed it most of all. Maybe they were the ones who wanted to forget all the troubles in the world in a haze of vodka and burbon and tequila. Maybe they just wanted to forget that tomorrow they would have to start their lives again and face their deaths.  
  
It was Mardi Gras.  
  
Five boys pushed their way through the crowds, most of them uneasy at being surrounded by so many drunken people.But one of them was laughing and smiling, his body swaying to the beat of music coming from every corner.  
  
"Isn't this great?!" Duo shouted to his friends.  
  
The other Gundam pilots just looked at the American as if he was crazy.  
  
"I see nothing 'great' about being surrounded by so many drunken fools," Wufei huffed. Then he growled and shoved away a man who had staggered against him. "Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Isn't this a bit... much?" Quatre asked nervously, not liking this loud and manic crowd. "I mean, what if something happens?"  
  
Duo just shrugged and smiled at a woman who shoved a free drink into his hands. "It's Mardi Gras, Q-ball. No one's gonna mess up *this* party!" Then he knocked back the drink in one gulp, to the horror of his friends.  
  
Heero snatched the empty cup away, for once too late. "Baka! You don't know what was in that!"  
  
With a grin, Duo just waved a hand dismissively. "Nope! But it was damn good. I wonder where they came from? You guys need to loosen up! It's not every day you get to let loose like this!"  
  
Suddenly, drum beats filled the air and tensions rose as people started whooping and laughing.  
  
"Hurry up!" Duo exclaimed, pulling all four of his friends with him as he managed to stand on the edge of the crowded sidewalk. Before the others could ask, an impromptu parade marched past, drums and costumes and even more music filling the air. From the floats, heavily dressed people threw candy and beads and small gifts out to the jumping and partying masses. Duo whooped and jumped up, snatching a large string of beads out of the air. He grinned and dropped the gaudy plastic offering over Trowa's neck before shouting for more.  
  
Next to them, a scantily dressed woman called out to the floats. With no shame at all, she flashed the paraders. A shout went up and she was pelted under a hailstorm of shiny beaded necklaces.  
  
"Well, that's not fair!" Duo exclaimed as he watched many other women flashing to get beads. "They have all the advantages! I'm not getting anything at all being surrounded by all these girls!"  
  
Quatre actually snickered and Wufei was bemoaning the injustice of being stuck among fools. Heero was glaring at everyone around them, as if he wanted to shoot the next costumed person who bumped into him. Trowa just looked up from the string of beads around his neck.   
  
"You can't flash them for beads, Duo. You don't have breasts. You'll have to make do with what you have."  
  
And evil glint appeared in Duo's eyes. "Oh... I don't have breasts, alright, but..."  
  
Duo yelled as loud as he could at the people on the float going by, pushing his way as far forward as possible. It seemed like everyone on the street had their eyes on the whooping braided boy. Then, without notice...  
  
... Duo dropped his pants with a flourish.  
  
The whole street cheered.  
  
Beads flew through the air.  
  
Duo jumped up to catch them from the air, causing more laughter and shouting and more beads to fly at the American. Arms and neck overloaded with his gifts, Duo pulled up his pants. He distributed his winnings to his friends; a job made easier by the fact that they were all looking at him in mute shock.  
  
"Hey, it's Mardi Gras, right? It's the time to let your hair down."  
  
"Or your pants down."  
  
"Why, Wufei, I didn't think you'd enjoy the show!"  
  
  
  
  
  
-- Owari -- 


End file.
